of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Nelson
Madeline Nelson was a Australian born Human Immortal who mysteriously acquired immortality in 1798. During her life as an immortal she lived for a total of 132 years during which she travelled the world and took up a career as a nurse. Towards the end of her life however she became disillusioned with the state of the world and successfully sought death. Notably as a descendant of Merlyn she was unique among immortals for actually being able to control her physical aging, allowing her to assume a variety of appearances and remain undetected. Biography Madeline Nelson was born in New South Wales to parents that were not convicts but a well off famliy among the oringinal settlers of the colony. Her father had served in administration of the colony, and she lived a happy life. Sometime near 1798 she suffered her first death due to a flash flood. Her frightened parents watched her drown and her body wash up before she reanimated in front of them. Her parents were at first afraid of her, but as time went by they continued to treat like a daughter until thier deaths. At this point Madeline was alone. She had no family to speak of and sought the reason for her immortality. After years of travel and expierimenting with various philosphies and religions, she decided that there was a higher purpose for immortality and began to preform nursing in many major conflicts on both sides, however, her mental state began to decay around this time. In the 1850's she became increasingly obssessed with ending and saving lives and began to think herself the final judgement on whether or not you would live or die in agnony. Those that she new would not live much longer she denyied medical treatment to or killed, so she could use the supplies she would have on others who she thought more likely to survive. She continued this until the 1860's when she served as a nurse for the Union Army in the American Civil War. It is belivied that it was when she met Clara Barton that see discovered what a monster she had become and began following Barton's battlefield medicine procedures until the war ended. After the war ended she disappeared for a decade to "get help". When she returned she was reformed. Like her earlier self, her help was extended to all, and she did not play the judge. She never forgot the monster she became though and vowed never to kill again. With the rise of the Order she helped both sides and believed that it wasn't up to her to judge right from wrong. She would always be found on the losing side of battle, helping them heal thier own, and anyone else she encountered who was injured. Her reasons for visiting the Phillipenes before her death were to help those without access to medicine recover from a recent outbreak of disease and recover from a typhoon. However her dream to save everyone could never be fulfilled and everytime she chose to help one side there were casualities on the other she could have otherwise prevented. The weight of guilt and failure would plunge her into despair yet she thought it monstrous to abandon the path of healing. Eventually she sought out Savior and asked for death in atonement for her failure. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''She was impervious to death, illness and injury. Due to her lineage she wasn't stuck at the age of when she first died and became immortal but could choose what age to assume as long as it was covered within her chronological range. However like all immortals she was vulnerable to the weapons of a tiste, as which had resulted in her demise. *'Medic skills: '''She was a talented nurse and was trained in various medical procedures beyond basic first aid. Throughout her life she had remained neutral between the growing conflict between the Order and the resistance at the time and came to the help of anyone in need no matter which faction it was. Relationships Clara Barton Her mentor whom she admired greatly. It was Clara Barton's influence that inspired Madeline to devote her life to healing everyone without judgement regardless of which side of the war they fought for. She inspired Madeline to believe the purpose of her immortality was to become a healer of humanity which gave rise to her dream of being able to save everyone. Valarie Cresson The two regularly corresponded via letters and shared a common interest in helping those in need. Damien Somerfield Like all immortals the two were vaguely aware of each other's existence but met only once. Damien who went by the name 'Desmond' at the time was both envious and disapproving of her selfless path of devoting her immortal life to healing and saving others. She in turn thought his dream to surpass fate lacked tangibility and to be pure childish folly. Ultimately both their dreams failed, although one found new purpose to forge ahead while the other had nothing left to live for. Lady Death After Madeline lost hope and the will to keep living, Lady Death would guide her towards the whereabouts of Savior to put her out of her misery. Category:Immortal Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Deceased